


Beacon Hill's Wicked Residences

by Bytheangelshuckface



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Scallison, i see it, minho and kira would be rlly cute, newtmas - Freeform, probs going to be rlly sad, sterek bby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bytheangelshuckface/pseuds/Bytheangelshuckface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the remaining gladers stumble into Beacon Hills things go very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas wasn't sure where he was, or what was going on. All he knew was W.I.C.K.E.D somehow found them. They thought they were safe, but since when were they that lucky. Harsh panting were the only words spoken between the four as they ran. Running as fast as they can. A sharp cry rang out in the forest as Thomas was hit with a flash of blinding pain. The echo of the gun shot was the only thing that let him know what had happened. Newt and Minho were by his side in a mere second, looping they're arms around his waist. He felt the blood ooze out of the wound trickling down his back. It was the shoulder, he realized. " Teresa come on!" Minho yelled as Teresa started falling behind.

A sudden charred down house came in sight. Minho and Newt shared a look before dragging the almost limp body of their friend into the house. The smell of lingering smoke filled their lungs. They cover their mouth as a cough tickled their throats. Teresa closed the door quickly before padding over to the trio. " What do we do now?" Teresa asked quietly looking down at Thomas in worry. His eyes where fluttering close as his shirt stuck to his blood stained back. He fought to keep his eyes open. " Thomas, hey, Tommy, keep your eyes open." Newt said firmly as they sat the boy down on a broken couch. " I don't shucking know! We need some kind of med-jack!" Minho shouted in frustration. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to be safe.

" Shut up!" Newt hushed, glancing at the door nervously. " Well there aren't any med-jacks, so what's the other place called?" He added. Minho and Newt looked at the raven-haired girl bluntly. " Why are you looking at me?!?" She hissed out. " You got your memories back so whats it called?" Minho said impatiently. Thomas groaned out in pain as his eyes rolled. " Teresa!" They whisper shouted. "Okay! Okay! I-Its called a, uh, a- Hospital! A Hospital." She stumbled out. " A hospital? Where the bloody hell is that-" Newt was cut off by the door bursting open. Minho shoved Teresa behind him as Newt stood in front of his injured boyfriend.

" Who the bloody hell are you?" Newt shouted as they realized they were not WICKED. "I smell blood." The green-eyed man said with a brooding look on his face. The tanner one rolled his eyes before glancing at the four. " I'm Scott McCall" He said giving them a tiny smile. The group took in the boys uneven jaw and his puppy brown eyes. " And this is Derek Hale. Where here to help." Scott finished pointing to the man next him. Derek was clad in a leather jacket and had slight stubble on his face. Minho narrowed his eyes, " Why would you help us?" Derek huffed, crossing his arms while Scott hit his shoulder. " You were being chased and you guys dont seem bad. Also your friend is bleeding." Scott pointed out. Thomas groaned as if agreeing. Newt, Minho and Teresa shared a look before nodding. " Fine." Newt said moving out of the way.

Scott and Derek froze as they looked over the wounded boy. " Stiles?" Scott whispered. The trio shared a look. " Who's Stiles?" Minho asked wearily. Scott shook his head, " N-Never mind." Derek and Scott quickly walked over to Thomas, picking him up carefully. " Follow us." Derek grumbled as they went out the back door. The trio followed still hesitant about these two. Scott pulled out his phone, dialing a number. " Stiles? Can you pick us up at the preserve? There's something you'd might want to see." He mumbled into the phone before hanging up.

Walking through the woods felt as if it was an entirety. By the time they reached the street a blue jeep screeched to a stop in front of them. The trio froze as the window rolled down and there sat Thomas. It couldn't be Thomas since he was in Derek's arms unconscious. " Shucking hell." Minho whispered in shock with the others. "So what's this thing I need to see-" The kid stopped staring at the figure in the brutes arms. " What the hell." He whispered as he saw a complete replica of him self. "Tell me about it." Scott mumbled, staring down at Thomas. " Anyways I think you should call your dad and we need to go to the hospital." He added opening the jeep's door. He pulled the seat forward as he told Newt and Teresa to get in the back. They stumbled in to the car, letting him place Thomas in between them. They kept him steady as Scott gestured for Minho to hop in the front. " I'll meet you there." Scott told his friend before slamming the door shut.

Stiles sped down the street, his eyes flickering from the road to the boy in the back seat. Minho kept quiet, crossing his arms. Teresa keeping looking at Stiles weirdly. Newt had his eyebrows furrowed confused and worried. "Why do you look like Tom?" Teresa blurted out after several minutes in silence. Stiles cleared his throat, " I don't know." No other words were spoken as they drove along the road. Almost everyone breathed out in relief as Stiles pulled up to the hospital. Scott was already waiting out front with a women that had a wheeled bed. Scott rushed over as Minho jumped out. He quickly closed in the front seat grabbing Thomas first. The women wheeled the bed over letting Scott place him gently on it. Teresa and Newt struggled to get out fast enough as she started wheeling him away. "Where are they talking him?" Newt asked in a panicked voice. " My mom's taking him into surgery." The boy answered.

Slowly minutes turned into hours as the trio sat in the waiting room. They were all nervous. They couldn't lose anyone else. Melissa, Scott mom, came out and gestured for them to come with her. The three stood along with Scott and Stiles. They all followed her to a room, where Thomas laid. He weakly smiled, " Hey." Minho, Newt and Teresa let out a sigh of relief as they rushed over to him. " Thomas." Teresa and Newt breathed out happily. Stiles froze as he heard the name. It couldn't be. " I think this is the same side that got shot in the scorch." Thomas said with a chuckle. Minho snorted, patting the boys hand. Newt shook his head, " There's our Tommy." Their reunion was cut short by a middle aged man walking to the room. " Okay, what was so important?" He asked looking at Scott and Stiles. The boys glanced over at Thomas who laid on the bed tiredly. The man froze as he looked over the boy. "T-Thomas?" He whispered in shock.

 

Thomas looked at the man confused, " Yes? Who are you?" He wasn't sure what was happening. The man's eyes glossed over as he walked closer to the bed, studying him. " I'm John Stilinski." The man said, with a hopeful look. Thomas gasped as he remembered the name. It was on his file. His mind reeled as it flash the paper in front of him. His friends watched the sheriff, not sure what was going on. " B-But your- your" Thomas croaked out in disbelief. The sheriff nodded as a joyous expression formed on his face. The man leaned down hugging his son. Thomas winced slightly as he was squeezed. John quickly pulled back at the wince. " Wait what happened?" He asked. " I got shot." Thomas said sheepishly. The other five watched in confusion. " Wait dad who is he?" Stiles questioned. " You're brother."


	2. New Family and Awkward Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Once you fill those out, you'll be able to go." Dr. Adams finished before stalking out. Newt, Minho, Teresa, and Scott came stumbling in. Newt made his way straight towards Thomas. He affectionately brushed his hair back. " You okay, love?" He mumbled quietly. The newly found Stilinski nodded with a small smile, leaning into his boyfriends touch. A throat being cleared sounded through out the small hospital room. Thomas flushed as Newt hastily removed his hand. The suspect had been his father who had been looking at the two suspiciously.  
>  " Busted." Minho muttered before yelping as Teresa slapped him. Thomas shared a nervous look with Newt before slowly reaching out for his hand. Their hands met and intertwined like they've been doing since the maze and years before that. " Dad, this is my boyfriend Newt. Newt this is my Dad, John." Thomas introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really sorry it took so long to update! I changed Nikki back into Newt because the original character is so much better. Anyways I hope this satisfies you're needs for the reunion. Don't worry the gladers will figure out about the furry little problem soon enough. Happy belated Holidays! It's short I know, but i have a headache and bad back pains so.

         Thomas gaped at his father and his brother. " Well isn't obvious?" Newt mumbled staring at the twins. " You told me he was dead!" Stiles spluttered out, his mouth agape. Scott glanced around before grabbing the gladers and pulling them out of the room. They protested as they were dragged out. "Claudia and I wanted to keep you away from the pain." John said, sitting down on the foot of the bed. Stiles paced around the room with crossed arms. " Claudia? That's my- our mother right?" Thomas asked sitting up. Stiles froze at the mention of her name. John patted his sons calf, silently. " Wait, Wait can you start from the beginning?" Thomas questioned. John nodded, glancing at the curious twins. Stiles stopped and sat down in a seat near his brother. " You two were the closes brothers i've ever seen. Ever since you were born you both took care of each other. You basically taught each other how to walk, talk, eat. When you were four, you two were playing outside. You were playing lacrosse with tiny sticks. Stiles must've thrown the ball across the street, so you went to go get. Next thing I know I heard Stiles screaming your name. I ran outside to see you getting pulled into a van. I chased after it, but I wasn't fast enough." Thomas clenched his jaw knowing exactly who it was. " WICKED." He mumbled softly. Stiles almost had the same expression.

        He was angry that some one had stolen his newly found brother. How dare they take away someone that was his flesh and blood. " Claudia became depressed. She urged me to look for you, to find you. I tried for years. Hell I was still trying to, until this day. Then she came down frontotemporal dementia, a shrinkage of the brain that leads to dementia and death. She- uh- died. Her wish was that we would find you, be a family again." Thomas felt his eyes well up with tears. He glanced at his family to see them in the same state. " WICKED was the one who took me." He said bitterly. John and Stiles looked at him confused. " It stands for World In Catastrophe: Kill-zone Experiment Department. They take kids and test on them. To find a cure. I was taught that WICKED was good. That I was doing a good deed. There were over hundred variables. Those three and I were one of them. They wipped out memories, everything, and sent us into a maze. A maze we had to escape. They spent three years in there while I only spent a few days. For I had been brain washed to help them kill my friends. Once I arrived, we fought WICKED and the grievers. We thought we were done. Then WICKED came back and sent us to the scorch. A giant desert where lightning storms hit. We had to get to the other side. We found our files and ended up here." His father and brother looked at him wide eyed. Thomas had a haunted look in his eye. The only look someone who had been through hell and back would get. It reminded Stiles of an ex marine that had be mentally and emotionally ruined. " I'm so sorry, Tommy." John said resting his hand on his. Thomas gave them a weak smile, " At least i'm here now." The three remaining Stilinski's shared a watery smile.

         "Tell me about your life." Thomas persisted. He wanted to know how his brother and father had been. The duo shared a look, as if they were deciding what to leave out. "Well I'm a junior in high school and our dad's the sheriff." Stiles started. Thomas looking at his dad in awe. John looked flustered by the look and waved him off after clearing his throat. "My best friend is Scott McCall and I'm currently dating Derek Hale" John gave a huff of disapproval as Derek was brought up. "Hush, besides that there's not much else to tell you." He finished. He twitched as if he had been lying. Thomas's eyes narrowed knowing something else had to been going on in this strange little town. "Alright." He said slowly nodding his head. Before any one else could speak, the doctor came in a clip board in his hand. " Now, you seem to being doing fine. Although I'd like to keep you here over night just to make sure. You seem to have a two scars, one on you're back that looks very similar to a bullet wound and the other seems like a stab wound." He said with narrowed eyes. Thomas sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as his family seemed pale at the new. " Yeah, this isn't my first time." He mumbled quietly. " Although if you'd like to go home now, I suppose I could let you out." Dr. Adams said. Thomas shared a look with his brother and father before nodding. " Could you please?" He asked nicely. The doctor sighed before shoving the paperwork towards the sheriff. "Once you fill those out, you'll be able to go." Dr. Adams finished before stalking out. Newt, Minho, Teresa, and Scott came stumbling in. Newt made his way straight towards Thomas. He affectionately brushed his hair back. " You okay, love?" He mumbled quietly. The newly found Stilinski nodded with a small smile, leaning into his boyfriends touch. A throat being cleared sounded through out the small hospital room. Thomas flushed as Newt hastily removed his hand. The suspect had been his father who had been looking at the two suspiciously.

          " Busted." Minho muttered before yelping as Teresa slapped him. Thomas shared a nervous look with Newt before slowly reaching out for his hand. Their hands met and intertwined like they've been doing since the maze and years before that. " Dad, this is my boyfriend Newt. Newt this is my Dad, John." Thomas introduced. The sheriff stepped forward and took Newt's hand, shaking his hand firmly. Newt hid his wince as he looked at his boyfriend's father nervously. " Nice to meet you sir." He said politely. "British? Where are you from?" John asked slightly surprised. " I-I don't really remember, sir." He said slightly put off. Thomas squeezed his hand giving him a helpful smile. " I'm sorry to here that." John said with an apologetic look. He nodded at the two in approval before sitting in a chair, clicking the pen as he started signing out his son. "Woah, woah, woah. I'm sorry. Thomas gets a freebie with his boyfriend, but you hate mine for no reason?!?" Stiles protested, his limb flailing. Thomas held in his snort as he watched his sibling in amusement. " You're boyfriend had criminal charges, twice your age and is a you know what!" John said giving a hard glare. Stiles continued his argument with his father in harsh whispers, that included a lot of flailing. " What was that you know what about?" Minho asked quietly, turning to his best friend. Thomas shrugged the best he could, wincing slightly. "Dunno. Maybe they have secrets." He said, scrunching up his nose. His copper eyes lit up as he thought of a plan. " Can you focus on healing before you try anything stupid?" Newt said exasperated. Thomas gave him a sheepish smile as Teresa giggled and Minho chuckled. " Wait, where are we going to live?" Thomas said out loud with furrowed eyebrows. The gladers shared a look, desperate to not be separated in such a strange town. "You can stay with us. We have a spare bedroom. You'll all have to squeeze and two will have to sleep on the air mattress." John spoke up giving them a warm smile. The gladers had a small conversation before nodding firmly. " Thank you, i'm sure we'll make it work." Thomas said giving his dad a smile. The Sheriff nodded as the gladers thanked him. "Here why don't we all go get the car and hand in the paperwork as we let Tom change?" John suggested, heaving himself out of the chair. After a weary look, Thomas gave his ~~friends~~ , _family_ , a reassuring smile. "Go i'll meet you in a few minutes." He said, as he swung his legs around the edge. He sat there as one by one each of the occupants of the room left. Newt was the last as he stood in front of Thomas. " Don't you ever scare me like that again." Newt breathed out before placing a passionate kiss against the brunette's. Thomas's melted into the kiss as he let his shoulders sag. After a moment Newt pulled back, resting his forehead against his lovers.  There harsh breathing spilling onto each other's faces. " See you soon." Thomas whispered, his copper eyes hidden behind his closed eyelids. "See you soon." Newt agreed, placing a kiss on Thomas's forehead. Thomas swallowed harshly as he felt the lingering warmth on his bare flesh. His eyes opened when he heard the door close. 

              The brunette hauled himself out of the crappy hospital bed. He stumbled for a second as he got feeling in his legs again. He was embarrassed as he felt a draft _down there._ His hands grasped at the new clothes that were blood free that was on the stand. He pulled on his jeans, doing a strange wiggle to get them on his hips. He ripped off the gown feeling relief as the damn thing was irritating. He winced as he placed his arms through the plain long sleeved grey shirt. It took him a few minutes to slip it over his head, for the wound was still _very_ fresh. After the shirt snugly hugged to his torso (which wasn't super toned but was still impressive) he slipped on his socks and his old runner shoes. They fit to his feet easily, they were worn in and he liked them that way. He then slipped out of his room and somehow made it towards the front were everyone was waiting. Newt automatically wrapped an arm around his waist to ensure he was protected and just in case he fell. " I'm fine." Thomas insisted as they tried to offer him being wheeled out. Minho chuckled at the though while, Thomas reached over and smacked him across the head. _"Let's go home."_


End file.
